degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Wheels-Stephanie Relationship
The on/off relationship between Derek "Wheels" Wheeler and Stephanie Kaye occurred in Season 1 of Degrassi Junior High when they developed mutual crushes on each other. Relationship History Overview Stephanie develops a crush on Wheels early in her grade eight year. While they are friends, Wheels is mostly indifferent about having romantic feelings for Steph, only becoming excited when he hears that she might go all the way with him. Their plans to have sex are squashed by Stephanie's mother, and the two never went out together after. Even though Steph is still interested in Wheels, the two remained friends until Stephanie transferred from Degrassi Junior High. Degrassi Junior High Season 1 In Kiss Me, Steph, Stephanie decides she's going to run for school president. While practicing her speech in the library, Joey and Wheels continuously whistle at Stephanie because of her outfit. Stephanie gives her speech on the front steps and everyone loves it. Afterwards Wheels says that he'll vote for her if she'll let him kiss her, and she lets him. In the halls the boys are waiting outside the bathroom for Stephanie. They chant "We want a kiss! All the way with Stephanie Kaye!" In The Big Dance, Joey talks to Wheels and asks if he's going to the dance, and says he's going to ask Stephanie to the dance. Meanwhile, Stephanie thinks that Wheels is good looking, and she can't keep her eyes off of him during class. Joey is excited about asking Stephanie to the dance, but she wants to talk to Wheels instead. She asks Wheels to the dance and he says yes. Voula, Stephanie, Heather and Erica all meet at Lucy's house before the dance, and Stephanie, Heather, and Erica get drunk on Lucy's parents' alcohol. The girls walk to the dance and Stephanie can barely walk. Stephanie finally meets with Wheels at the dance. While they're dancing, Stephanie gets sick and runs to the washroom where she promptly throws up. In Best Laid Plans, Stephanie asks out Wheels to a movie on Friday, and he accepts. Stephanie visits her mother at her work to find out that her mother has a date on Friday as well, at the same as her. Stephanie is talking with Erica and Heather about the date when Erica asks her what she would do if he tried anything, and she said that she'd let him because she had been on dates before, she could handle it. At dinner, Stephanie asks her mom when the first time she had sex was, but after bringing it up she quickly drops the subject. Stephanie is approached in the washroom by Voula who asked her if she's really going to do it, Stephanie tells her that she wants Wheels to like her, and maybe she wants to do it too, Voula after apologizes for calling her a sleaze. Joey and Wheels go to the pharmacy, and Stephanie's mother sells condoms to Wheels, she also gives Stephanie sexual education pamphlets, she also brings pamphlets home for her children. Wheels arrives at Stephanie's house at the same time as Michael, Ms. Kaye's date, and Ms. Kaye recognizes him from the store, she brings them both inside and lectures them. In Revolution!, Stephanie is walking in the hall when Joey starts to hit on her again, but she still doesn't seem interested. Stephanie asks Wheels out to a movie again, but he turns her down to study. Stephanie is angry and embarrassed by Wheels, and decides that she's going to pretend to like Joey in order to get Wheels jealous. In the library, Wheels overheard Erica and Heather talking about how Stephanie is just using Joey to get back at him. Wheels go to class to inform Joey about what he just heard, Joey doesn't believe him, but Wheels tells him to ask Erica and Heather if he doesn't believe it. After finding out that Stephanie was using him to get back at Wheels, Joey resigns as Sports Representative. Rival Relationships *Joey-Stephanie Friendship Trivia *Stephanie was crushed on by Wheels' best friend Joey Jeremiah. *Neither were seen graduating with their class: Wheels most likely graduated off-screen and Stephanie transferred to a private school. *Wheels kissed Stephanie's friend Heather Farrell in Just Friends. *They went to the dance together. *They almost had sex in Best Laid Plans. *Wheels bought condoms at Stephanie's mom's store. *They both made their first appearances in Kiss Me, Steph. *In Kiss Me, Steph, Wheels supported Stephanie's campaign to become Student Council President over that of his best friend Archie Simpson. Gallery Kissmesteph-21.PNG PT1.18.jpg TE1.25.jpg TBLP1.02.jpg TBLP1.37.jpg Screen-shot-2012-03-05-at-8.41.27-PM.png Screen-shot-2012-03-05-at-8.37.29-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-08-at-11.00.33-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-08-at-10.47.03-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-08-at-10.38.18-PM.png Degrassi Junior High The Big Dance 024.jpg Degrassi Junior High The Big Dance 009.jpg Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Friendships